


Recipe for Hydrophobia

by SilverShepard



Category: Original Work
Genre: Come Inflation, M/M, Raped by Monsters, Size Kink, SmutSwap treat, Stomach Bulge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 06:12:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10405734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverShepard/pseuds/SilverShepard





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mornelithe_falconsbane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mornelithe_falconsbane/gifts).



He's sleeping when the thing gets him. 

He should have known that a desert oasis is never unprotected, but this one had looked safe. No signs of being an ambush site for raiders. No signs of permanent residents. Just water, and shade, and he was so tired. 

But there's something here, something that lives in the water, and it is monstrous and beyond description. 

And it has him. It's got him, and it's torn his clothes away from him, and he can't get away.

The thing is _touching his asshole_. Oh God. He knows what's going to happen. He has to know. There's not a chance he can get away from this thing. 

The cold wetness of it on his hot skin is soothing, and he doesn't want to like any part of what is going to happen to him. 

It's stroking his asshole, and he's helpless, and why is it doing that, what would a monster be stroking him? It's going to rape him. 

And it is. It's nudging its ... appendage ... right up his ass, slowly. Nothing has ever been up there before. He doesn't want this. It slides further up inside him, the coolness of it making his guts clench in pain. He thinks he's probably crying out, but he can't concentrate on anything except the thing sliding steadily into his asshole. He can feel it pushing up into him, feels like it might come up his throat, knows he's imagining things. 

It doesn't hurt. It doesn't hurt, yet. And for a long, horrible, time, the monster seems content just to slide its water-cool ... tentacle ... thing inside him. 

Despite himself, he begins to calm. He can't keep the panic up forever. 

The thing, whatever it is, feels him relax, and the water-tentacle slides out of him, a long, slippery rush that feels disgusting. His guts and his asshole clench painfully as it leaves his body, and he pants harshly. It can't be finished with him. He can't be that lucky. 

And it isn't. The next thing that touches his hole is larger, so much larger. And warmer. It's not made of water, but some kind of alien flesh, and it's pushing at him insistently, as if the monster expects him to do something. He won't. He won't, it's horrible, and he wants to get away but he can't even struggle any more. 

The monster makes some sound, disappointment maybe. It pulls at him, pushes him back so it's him pushing at the cock-thing, not the cock pushing at him. God. It wants him to want it. He tightens the muscles of his hole hard, trying to keep it out of him, knowing it's futile. 

The monster is so very much stronger than he is. He can't fight it, and he screams as it pushes its cock-thing right back up his asshole. 

It's enormous. It tears him. It is the worst, largest pain he has ever felt, and it is inexorable. The monster's cock just keeps going, inch after inch pushing up into his guts. He feels as if a melon has been pushed into his hole but can't see to know how big it really is. 

It begins to fuck him, pulling the massive girth back and out and fucking harshly back into his hole. It's slick, somehow, and maybe it does this a lot, maybe it's built to shove its cock into unwilling, un-lubed humans. 

He looks down. He can feel himself breaking into a clammy sweat when he sees it; when he can see the thing's cock inside him, pushing out his stomach. The thing is so huge he can see the outline of it as it stabs forward. He stares at in horrified fascination, unable to do anything but be fucked, used, raped. 

It fucks him for a long time. His asshole is one throbbing tunnel of pain, and he is crying out at every slick slide of the cock. At last, after it shoves its cock up into him harder than it has done yet, it freezes and begins to come. Its come is cool and feels disgusting inside him, splashing far up into him. It keeps going for a long time, pulse after pulse, until his abdomen is full and bloated, rounded out by the volume of liquid being forced into it. He can't see the shape of the thing's cock anymore; his belly is too distended by the come inside him. It is a new kind of pain.

He feels sick. The pressure is enormous, and he is fixated by the horror of it, seeing his body look so swollen with the thing's come. 

The monster begins to withdraw its cock. It seems to take a long time, as if there are meters of it inside him even though he knows that can't be true. It lowers him down to lie on the hot sand as it finally leaves his body, and the gush of fluid pouring out of his hole is obscene. It goes on, longer than the fucking seemed to, endless amounts of it draining out of him and sinking into the dry sands. The relief is intense as his belly deflates, but he still feels it sloshing inside him. He might never be clean again. 

His asshole feels stretched out and used, strange as the hot desert wind touches his insides where he is gaping open. 

The thing has released him with a last, shudder-inducing stroke at his back and over his abused hole. He hears the splash as it slides back under the water, invisible. 

He can't stay here waiting for it to wake up again. He crawls, panting, trickles of fluid still pulsing out of his ass, to his untouched pack. He pulls on his travelling cloak, and goes shakily out into the desert. Away.


End file.
